Le secret de Berengar
Le secret de Berengar est une quête qui dure pour presque le jeu entier. Notre héro doit d'abord trouver et ensuite intérroger le sorceleur errant qui se croise à la Salamandre un peu trop souvent. Guide Dès que Geralt se reveille à Kaer Morhen, il commence sa quête pour retrouver ses souvenirs perdus. Ceci veut dire qu'il doit discuter avec quiconque semble le connaître et peu à peu prendre connnaissance de son propre passé. Une des premières choses qu'il apprend est le fait qu'il reste très peu de sorceleurs, et le fait qu'ils ne sont pas tous en résidence à Kaer Morhen. Il y en a un qui manque, Berengar. Pendant les Chapitres I et II, le sorceleur suit la piste de Berengar mais ce dernier est toujours hors de sa portée, ou peut-être est-il mort? À la fin du Chapitre II, Geralt est certain qu'il l'est, mais pendant le Chapitre III, il reçoit des nouvelles que Berengar est en fait, toujours en vie, mais oû est-il? Il est clair que Berengar s'est croisé avec la Salamandre, mais que c'est-il passé par après? C'est seulement pendant le Chapitre IV que Geralt enfin rattrappe Berengar et les deux peuvent discuter face-à-face, mais ce n'est pas du tout facile. Berengar se fout de la misère que notre héro a eu à le trouver. Il préfère demeurer «perdu » et n'a aucune inclination de discuter ni ses motivations ni ses actions. Geralt doit tâcher fort pour le mener à avouer ce qui s'est passé. À la fin du Chapitre IV, les deux sorceleurs s'affrontent sur l'île de l’Hirondelle Noire. C'est à ce point que Geralt doit choisir s'il va défier en duel Berengar — ce qui menera sans doute à la mort du sorceleur errant, ou s'il le pardonnera. Si Geralt lui pardonne ses actions, Berengar lui donne les informations qu'il a sur la Salamandre et le quitte, mais il revient à son secours pendant la bataille avec Azar Javed au Vieux château. Si les deux s'affrontent, c'est évident que notre héros sera le vainqueur et il devra trouver les informations dans le cadavre de son confrère. En tout cas, il obtiendra les écrits de Berengar, mais si Berengar est mort, Geralt trouvera aussi le médaillon de Berengar, une amulette puissante qui sera très utile pendant la dernière bataille contre Azar Javed. Notes * voir aussi la traduction du guide « Gamepressure » * During the phase "Berengar's Second death" there is a bug that prevents the phase from occuring. Supposedly fixed with v1.1a but it randomly occurs even in v1.3. The bug that keeps this phase from occuring when it is suppose to happen can be worked around by returning to Black Tern Island after the village battle segment right before you escape on the boat to Act V. Berengar will be by the campfire behind you upon reaching the island. * If you decide to kill Berengar, you gain 4500 XP immediately after the dialogue finishes rather than once you manage to actually kill him. * If you decide to spare Berengar, you gain 6500 XP immediately after the dialogue finishes and Berengar's inventory with the exception of his medallion. Phases Berengar Mis à part mes compagnons de Kaer Morhen, il reste un autre sorceleur en vie : Berengar. Il reste à l'écart de la confrérie. Il n'était pas dans le château au moment de l'attaque. Que faisait-il à ce moment-là ? Qui est-il ? Si je le rencontre un jour, je ne manquerai pas de lui demander. Vesemir a parlé d'un autre habitant de Kaer Morhen : le sorceleur Berengar. Berengar dans les Faubourgs :Cette étape de la quête se produit seulement si vous n'avez pas discuté avec Vesemir au sujet de Berengar pendant le Prologue. Ce trou perdu de la région de Wyzima a récemment reçu la visite d'un sorceleur. Il s'appelait Berengar et ce n'était pas un de mes amis de Kaer Morhen. En outre, il a disparu au lieu d'affronter la bête. Je ne le connais pas encore, mais il m'a déjà compliqué la tâche en encourageant les préjugés des villageois sur ma profession. J'espère trouver Berengar ici ou quand j'arriverai à Wyzima. Berengar a abandonné les Faubourgs :cet étape de la quête se produit seulement si Geralt est resté avec Vesemir pendant le Prologue Un autre sorceleur nommé Berengar est venu dans le faubourg avant moi. Il leur a promis de tuer la bête, mais il s'est enfui en ne laissant de lui qu'un mauvais souvenir. J'aimerais le rencontrer et lui parler. Il sait peut-être quelque chose sur les secrets volés ? Je suis sur que le sorceleur a réussi à rentrer dans la ville. Je dois trouver Berengar et découvrir la vérité sur ses contacts avec la Salamandre. Je suis sûr qu'il a réussi à rentrer en ville. Traqué par la Salamandre Berengar avait été capturé par les Salamandres, mais il a réussi à s'échapper. L'organisation l'a interrogé. Que lui ont-ils demandé et qu'a-t-il dévoilé ? Seul le sorceleur peut y répondre. Berengar a sûrement fui vers Wyzima. Je devrais le chercher là-bas. Berengar a échappé à la Salamandre et a dû trouver un moyen d'entrer dans Wyzima. Le glaive de sorceleur Les gardes ont mis la main sur un glaive de sorceleur qui appartenait probablement à Berengar. Je dois parler au recéleur qui possède l'endroit où le glaive a été trouvé. Je suis la trace de ce mystérieux sorceleur. Aucun sorceleur n'abandonne son glaive volontairement, il a sans doute des problèmes. Je dois parler au recéleur qui avait le glaive du sorceleur. Les affaires de Berengar Talar le recéleur a les affaires de Berengar. Je devrais me renseigner pour savoir qui les lui a vendues. Je dois aller enquêter en ville et dans les faubourgs pour découvrir où Talar a trouvé les affaires de Berengar. Engagé par Kalkstein l'alchimiste ou Coleman Les habitants des marais ou Coleman est mort + Briquetiers Puits d'argile Vaska, chef des briquetiers, m'a dit que Berengar traînait autour des puits d'argile. Je devrais chercher Berengar près des puits d'argile. La mort de Berengar J'ai suivi les corps des Salamandres et découvert l'endroit où Berengar a mené son ultime combat. Apparemment, il a vendu chèrement sa peau. Quand je reverrai Vesemir, je lui raconterai la fin d'un autre de nos compagnons. J'ai découvert que Berengar est mort. Mauvaise nouvelle à annoncer à Vesemir. Berengar est vivant ! Berengar est en vie. La mauvaise nouvelle, c'est qu'il est apparemment prisonnier des Salamandres. Ça me donne une raison de plus d'anéantir la Salamandre. Traître Il semble que Berengar travaille pour les Salamandres, même s'il le fait contre son gré. Le Professeur l'a envoyé chercher Alvin, je suis sûr que nos chemins vont se croiser. Berengar est parti chercher Alvin, je suis sûr que nos chemins vont se croiser. La rencontre J'ai finalement rencontré Berengar. J'ai beaucoup de questions et de nombreux doutes… Enfin je rencontre Berengar. Je devrais discuter avec lui. Collaboration avec la Salamandre Berengar est très accablé. Il m'a avoué sa haine pour les sorceleurs. Il vit très mal d'être un mutant rejeté par les gens. Il m'a aussi dit qu'il avait collaboré avec la Salamandre car il ne voit aucune différence entre leurs méthodes et celles employées par les sorceleurs. Berengar a reconnu sa collaboration avec la Salamandre. Il va payer pour ça. La seconde mort de Berengar + Médaillon ou L'adieu + Un allié cs:Berengarovo tajemství de:Berengars Geheimnis en:Berengar's Secret es:El secreto de Berengar it:Il segreto di Berengar hu:Berengar titka pl:Tajemnica Berengara ru:Секрет Беренгара Catégorie:Quêtes dans The Witcher Catégorie:The Witcher Prologue Catégorie:The Witcher Chapitre I Catégorie:The Witcher Chapitre II Catégorie:The Witcher Chapitre IV Catégorie:The Witcher Chapitre V